Awakining
by LARA CROFT
Summary: the fall of the last revelation has changed Lara (diffrent story)


Body Lara woke upon the cold and damp and dusty floor, she had scars on everywhere tired and confused she lay sore on her side and felt no energy or will to move but knew she had to, she had only felt like this once before a long time ago a time shed rather forget and thought she had. 

Lara tried to get up and with tremendous pain hauled her impaled leg off the wooden spike. 

"I could do with a VERY large medi-pack right now" 

She Ripped a bit of cloth from a jacket she had found from one of the men she had killed earlier and tied it round her leg. 

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt sickly wet breath behind her, she looked in front of her, too afraid to look behind ,she slowly reached her hand down to her holster to take out the gun, she held it in her holster until she could fell it was the right moment to strike honkring, waiting...... 

The time was now all she had to do was move..... She quickly made a foward roll on to her feet pointed her guns at the red eyed k9, it snarled at her showing its bloodstained wet teeth, 

She pulled the triggers but nothing happened she was out of bullets! 

Her eyes now widened with fear she slowly backed up untill her feet reached the edge of a pit, the rocks beneath her feet slowly crumbled away towards the dark pit, she could see the shine of spikes in it, between the spikes of the pit and those of the twelve gathered wolves she had know where to run...... 

The wolves drew closer, lara inched more towards the pit ."is this the end?"she thought......... 

Lara looked up and saw the roots of a plant, looking at the hungry wolves and smiling at them as if she knew better, The wolves attacked running straight for lara, waiting for just the right moment she jumped for the root sending the pack of wolves straight for the sharp pit, 

Lara let go and as she landed the thump made her leg even worse all lara wanted to do was lay down and sleep, a feeling she knew all too well, she knew she couldn't sleep and if she did she may never wake up,feeling her eyes grow heavy she could no longer stay awake and her eyes closed maybe never to open again......... 

"FIRE!!! OH MY GOD WERE GOING DOWN !!! THE ENGINE!!! AGHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

Lara awoke suddenly that dream seemed so real that's because it was long ago..... 

Her only cause for concern now was to get out of the tomb, she saw a blood red jewel across the other side of the pit it was covered in ivy and vines and when she pulled them away she found a giant gold statue of an Egyptian woman pointing to the other side when she looked she saw another giant statue 

"Set!!" 

The other side was of Set only in his true form 

"That wasn't Hoarse I realised, it was Set!!!" 

She realised that Von croy wasent possessed by Set but by Houres 

"The schollers said that Horace was one of the good-guys" 

Between the two statues was a door and on it was hieroglyphics it told the story of Horace and Set in league with each other and how Horace did not defeat Set but fooled the people in thinking he did and both him and Set destroyed the city and clamed them selves kings but on that night queen Neffritti had stored there souls deep with a tomb where no one could find them and upon there soulless bodies laid a red stoned dagger deep within there harts. 

Lara pushed open the door to find four daggers with the tomb all of which had four blood red stones on them, she remembered a story which von croy once told her about the myth that neffriti suffered the same fate as cleopatra and was poisoned by a snake,but not an asp but a cobra and she had lived. 

Lara took the dagger with the gold snake rapped around it,it had red eyes and was puffed up like a cobra the handle was gold and told that story engraved on it, 

Suddenly the room filled up with sand and Lara ran for the door but by this time outside the door had all ready filled up with cobras!!! 

Lara saw a vine hanging down from the statue and grabbed it but the vine started to break there was nothing Lara could do ... 

The rope snapped and she fell straight to the cobras.. 

But instead of hitting the ground she fell straight to the floor and caught another vine to stop her self from hitting the ground... 

This room was small and dark she saw a flicker of light thorough a gap on the ground she crawled through the gap scraping the already damaged leg the pain was tremendous she got through, 

"This place does look a little familiar" 

Knowing all too well where she was, 

She heard no blasting at the grate to get it open 

"maybe the god was destroyed also when I closed the grate." 

If she was going to get out she knew this was the only way... 

She releucantily opened the grate and stepped inside 

. 

She went over to the light beam and saw the suit leafed by the god Slowly she moved up to it reached out her hand to touch it ......... 

The metal fell and crashed to the floor, it was just a shell, the crash made Lara jump backwards, something moved behind Lara she quickly turned around, there was nothing there,she heard laughter, a mans laughter,it seemed to echo in her mind, so much that it scared Lara and she froze on the spot and couldn't move 

"Vie been waiting for you Lara" 

The voice was behind her but she couldn't move or turn around to see who it was all she could do as stare in front of , her eyes wide with fear....... 

"This is the feeling you want, the feeling you get when the Adeline rushes through your veins you thrive on fear, don't you Lara, but I can stop the pain, that pain that makes you want the rush can take the memories away, that awful crash is why you do this did you know that Lara? And you survived what other way do you know how to relive the pain? But I cant take it away" 

he put his hands on her shoulders and cradled her, 

"You want to know who I am? I am the monster you locked up here not Horace, but Set you freed him and now im alive,,you need me Lara just say the word Lara and I can take away the pain" 

Lara felt a burning sensation with in her insides as if some one was melting her from the inside she couldn't bear the pain on more and fell the floor. 

ENDING 

"Quick lads were early through, one more shove" 

A few of the diggers got excited. 

"is Lara there?" 

Von croy called out, 

Lara was hauled out of the cave, 

One of the diggers asked the fully awake Lara, 

"How did you survive that fall with out a scratch!?" 

Before she could awanser von croy called, 

"Let her through,let her through, can you walk child?" 

Lara stood up and walked over to him, 

And whispered in his ear, 

"We are the masters now Horace." 


End file.
